


Extraordinary

by Melody (sourumeitos)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celebrity Crush, Dating, Domestic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Language Barrier, Meet-Cute, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourumeitos/pseuds/Melody
Summary: You were anything but extraordinary... until he came along.Connecting drabbles featuring Jin/reader, not necessarily in order. Loosely inspired by Jin's scenes in the Love Yourself highlight reel. Mainly a "What if?" scenario in which Jin commits the ultimate k-pop idol taboo.





	1. Him: First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for a Jin series but I don't have the time to flesh out long chapters, so this'll do for now.

Your first encounter with him was in the streets of New York City. You were walking up 24th and Lexington, heading midtown to meet up with a few of your old friends. He was on his way back to his hotel with his group as his shoulder brushed yours.

"Ah, s-sorry." Jin hesitantly said as you nodded in acknowledgment.

He saw you had dropped a red planner that had fallen from your purse. He wanted to call out to you but he never got the chance; you walked away too quickly. He skimmed through the pages and saw it was filled with marked dates and personal information. He was quick to decipher that your information was listed.

He was alarmed when he heard voices behind him, notably those of his managers. Jin quickly tucked the planner away in his backpack before his managers had a chance to confiscate it. He was determined to return it to the original owner in case it had any value.


	2. Her: First Encounter

You were late in meeting up with your friends. You were never tardy but who could've blamed you: you attended the BTS concert and got home late. You were dragging your feet out of bed on a Saturday morning.

You knew you were going to get an earful when you met up with them at the cafe. You were glancing at the time on your phone when someone bumped into you.

"Ah, s-sorry." The guy apologized as you continued to walk.

Your eyes widened as you glanced back at the group of attractive men, easily recognizing them as the musicians you watched perform the previous night. Part of you wanted to compliment them on their concert, but you were also alarmingly late for your friend's birthday brunch. You snuck in a quick photo with your phone, guiltily (and regretfully) deleting the blurry image immediately after you started speedwalking a few blocks up to your meet-up location.

So many thoughts raced through your mind over what just happened. You didn't want to be like the others in the "fandom". You were older than most of the fanbase and you had a low tolerance for gossip caused by netizens. You've already had your fair share of immaturity during your early k-pop days of BIGBANG, TVXQ and Super Junior; you've learned your lesson. You now had a lot of compassion for the idols and their personal lives since you were a working professional yourself. 

When you arrived in front of the cafe you dug in your purse for your friend's present until you realized...

"Where the hell is my planner?"


End file.
